


Tit for Tat

by Disgruntled Isabelle (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Oppai Loli, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tit-fucking, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isabelle
Summary: You take what you think what is supposed to be an easy tutoring job. A little English, some history...but a fat-titted student with a predilection for teasing her sensei turns out to more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Kokonoe Rin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tit for Tat

If there was to be a shameful bone in Rin Kononoe’s body, it must have not gotten to the memo to develop in birth and her decade-long life. The girl’s precocious nature toward more _mature_ inclinations would have been a red flag for most any rational, taboo-avoidant adult. Flashing her underwear, letting her shirt slip off her shoulder, popping her collar out too far that any passerby on a hot day could catch an eyeful of a valley of peach-dusted tit-flesh that dwarfed the girl’s head, and, her current activity, caressing your fat, heaving scrotum and thick shaft through your slacks.

You never intended this to happen. Answering a simple ad for a local tutor online for some easy cash while pursuing your hobby of writing fiction – it shouldn’t have let to this. A couple of weekend lessons (some weekdays if her grades _really_ slipped) giving her tips in English and history. No biggie, right? After all, you had a memory as sharp as a flint knife and could remember stuff back in elementary classes and jobs like this were the standard for expats such as yourself.

Easy peasy.

But it became really obvious that this cute twintailed terror was not the least bit interested in learning English grammar or about the Meiji Restoration. No, Rin was _**very, very interested**_ in learning how to play symphonies on the skin flute, particularly one as large and cocoa-complexioned as yours is.

“Ne ne...sensei~ Are you sure you don’t want to skip the boring stuff today~? My grades have gotten better, you know~ From an F...to Ds…across the board~” The mischievous girl smirked as she squeezed the small bit of cock her tiny hand could fit around, her chest pressing against your shoulder as she leaned into you.

With a low groan at the pun related to her massive breast size, you respond calmly as you can to her provocations. “Don’t quit your day job, Koko-san… You need to focus.” You swat away her inquisitive fingers and try to steer her attention back to the alphabet worksheet you printed out. “I know you are a smart and _mature_ **girl** but your grades don’t reflect that yet.”

Of course, Rin is not having it.

“But sen _seiiiii~!_ ” The elementary schooler whines coyly. “Grades aren’t everything~! I could do this in my sleep cos’ of your awesome teaching. Actually…I could show you everything I learned if you let me do it, my way~”

Rin popped a button off of her cardigan, giving you a close up view of her freckled, buoyant cleavage. For tits as big as hers, tits bigger than they had any right to be at her tender, just turned double-digit age, they had no sag or deformity to note. Every time she squished them against you when leaning over to listen to you explain a concept or history lesson, it really made you just how aware of their softness and firmness despite the cloth barrier. Getting home to nearly paint your entire bathroom in a massive deluge of molasses-thick cum was a daily occurrence.

And it was all because of this goddamn little (fat titted) girl!

“Rin...Stop…” You gritted your teeth, getting ready to rise. “I need to excuse myself-”

Rin stopped you by hugging your front, her huge, bouncy juggs jiggling against the tree-trunk sized tent in your pants. An unsavory croak chokes out of your throat as the twin-tailed girl squeezes herself tight and refuses to let go. She tilted her head up at you with narrow, cat-like mischief in her cashmere eyes and stuck her tongue out.

“Is it painful, sensei?” Rin whispered. Her raspy, sensual tone made you hang on every word as it wormed itself into your brain. “Having this sexy child with big juicy tits...that you can’t stick your fat, massive breeding mast into~?”

You should make this stop. This has to stop. But Rin knows how to get under your skin. Oh, does she _know_ to get under your skin.

“Pe~do~ sen~sei~<3”

Any restraint you had prior to tutoring this sassy, problem child...it has long gone now.

You push her back onto her bed, away from anything you came here for, and practically rip the rest of the buttons off her cardigan as she coos and squeals at your rough, frenzied treatment. She’s wearing no undershirt...or bra for that matter because it’s Rin, of course she had planned this very course of action out for many days and opted not to. It’d only get in the way once she wore your moral boundaries down~

“S-Sensei…! Wh-What’s gotten into you, you’re like a wild-” You shut that smarmy, demure act right up with a sloppy, forceful kiss. You’re practically raping her mouth with your tongue. Your hands don’t stay idle either as they sink into, knead, pinch, and claw at her large endowments earning a variety of cute, muffled noises from her lips.

You break for air to survey your conquest. Rin lays haphazardly across her bed, face flushed, her ample chest heaving with each ragged breath.

“Are you going to ravish me, sensei?” The fifth-grader softly mewls up at you with her finger to her lips. “Are you going to break in each and every one of my underaged holes?”

You can’t help but think she’s getting ahead of herself. Especially when you wordlessly grapple with your belt buckle and slack buttons. Boxers practically soiled with pre, you tear them off and allow your hefty, foot-long bitch-breeder to smack against those pillowy funbags you dreamed and lost civilizations, galaxies of jizz over.

“Get to work. Use your those fucking tits on this cock you’ve been trying to get.”

Rin was more than overjoyed to comply. Letting any quips she had stay stored in her head, the precocious tot squished her massive milkers against your throbbing prick immediately causing you to gush glistening precum on her face and the valley of her titflesh.

“God…!” Praising the almighty (as well as whoever the kid’s mom was) is all you can do as you let your head hang back in bliss.

“Senseeeeeei~” came Rin’s cloying voice. “Keep your eyes on me please~”

You oblige of course. You wouldn’t want to miss the show. Locking eyes with her as she gives you a mind-blowing titfuck, she smiled appreciatively and doubled her effort. She was _coated_ in the viscous liquid pouring out of your pisser and you hadn’t even cum yet.

“Sensei...sensei...you’re so big...you’re covering me...you’re seeing me...sensei’s nasty, ballgunk….sensei’s impregnation juice….” Her dirty talk could use a bit of work but fuck if it wasn’t doing its job in riling you up. Her impassioned whispers and murmurs whirling in your brain (and your bubbling balls) like a rising tempest.

Of course, those gargantuan boobs were too much for one kid’s small hands. As earnest her attempts were, it wasn’t enough to get you off. You place your hands atop hers and push...and pull...push and pull…

A needy whine came from the girl’s throat as she reviled in the warmth of your massive mitts on her chest. Little gasps and rubbing of her thighs made you aware of how much she enjoyed this. How long she too had been waiting for this moment.

Giving her nipples an experimental twist, you were rewarded with an almost ear-deafening scream of pleasure. Milky white liquid squirted from her breasts. You looked on in wonder at how a child her age could lactate but then again, how could a girl her age have these obscene tits anyhow?

Rin blushed and moved her hands to cover up her flaring cheeks. “You made me do an embarrassing thing, sensei~… You learned my weakness~” She leaned forward and suckled on the head of your cock, her little tongue lapping at your slit. She paused and opened her mouth. She pointed into its depths.

“Ghive mah your mhlik too, ‘ensei~~~”

Spurred on, you dig your fingers into her tits and start fucking them even harder than before. Lubricated by breast milk and precum, the slick maw of her tits push you closer and closer to the edge.

_Slapslapslapslappappapslapslapslap!_

The sound of your churning jizz tanks smacking the underside of her tits and Rin’s wanton moans fill the room. You grit your teeth and the slosh of semen in your balls swells to a fever pitch. Rin must have felt it too; with a wink, she opened her mouth and lapped at your cockhead with each of your janky thrusts before catching it in her lips with a _nom_ and airtight _slurp~_

“KOKONOE!” You roar as you yank your cock from her milking mouth and slide her tits up and down your length with short, vigorous strokes. If Rin wasn’t covered before, she truly was now. Blast upon blast of turbid, chunky, heavy ballslop _**coats**_ the girl from head to toe. Her eyes roll back as she joins you in orgasm from simply being pasted in cum. Her windows, her walls, bed, anything in the near proximity is _basted_ in semen. One shot, two shot, three, four, five… it almost seems neverending.

“Oh god...fuuuuucck…” The girl has finally drained you completely. Rin sighed almost lovingly, wiping a thick dollop of nut off of her eyes and sticks it into her mouth. She winced at the taste but smiled with a wink.

“Delicious, sensei~!”

Only a weak groan leaves your lips. For a simple tutoring job, you certainly got more than enough in payment. You could only think what would be in store next week.


End file.
